Entrevista con el vampiro por Rita Skeeter
by pily W
Summary: Entrevista que hace Rita Skeeter a los vampiros de Crepúsculo y a sus amigos los hombres lobo.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero Vampiros**

Todos estaban listos, los vampiros sentados en los sillones mullidos y los hombres lobo parados, se miraban extrañados. Los fotógrafos ya empezaban a dar flashazos. Rita Skeeter con una pluma de azúcar a medio comer, y aún no terminaba con su peinado. Y el mejor escenario para una entrevista formal: el Caldero Chorreante.

Rita Skeeter entró a la habitación. Ya estaban listos para su gran reunión.

- Hola, soy Rita Skeeter, reportera del Profeta, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben. Ahora lo que interesa es saber sobre ustedes -Les dedicó una sonrisa falsamente hipócrita. Y quien sabe cómo, pero quedó sentada entre Edward y Carlisle-. Entonces, ¿Quiénes son los vampiros y los hombres lobo?

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- Los vampiros somos: Edward y Bella, Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, Esme y yo -respondió Carlisle.

- Y los hombres lobo o licántropos o como quieran llamarnos somos: Leah, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam, Seth y yo -concluyó Jacob. Rita hizo una mueca ante los nombres más extraños que había oído en su vida-. Pero en realidad somos metamorfos, no licántropos.

- ¿Pero qué hacen parados? Siéntense ustedes licántropos -dijo Rita que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

- Metamorfos -la corrigió Leah cortante.

- Pues porque no nos han dado asientos, dah -respondió Jacob.

Rita alzó una ceja.

- Pues siéntense en el piso -todos pusieron mala cara, menos Rosalie que todo eso le parecía divertidísimo. Al parecer le caía bien Rita Skeeter.

- Oiga -dijo Jacob-, ¿y no puede aparecer por arte de magia unas sillas? Es una bruja, use su varita mágica, ¿no?

- No, no lo voy a hacer -respondió Rita.

- Pero, ¿por qué no? -preguntó Quil.

- Porque no se me da la gana, ¿solo porque unos canes me lo piden? Ja, estaré loca.

- Pues yo creo que sí esta un poco loca, ¿no? -susurró Embry.

- Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? Es que no escuché -inquirió Rita con total curiosidad.

- Nada. Nada, solo dijo que eres encantadora -dijo Jared y pudo cara de ángel, mientras le mostraba su reluciente sonrisa.

Por su lado, Rita puso cara de asco y les dio la espalda. Al parecer solo estaba interesada en los dos vampiros que tenía a cada lado.

- Ok. Entonces, exactamente, ¿Qué es un vampiro? -le hizo ojitos a Carlisle.

- Bueno, somos igual que las personas físicamente -empezó Esme, con la voz un poco dura.

- Pero nos diferenciamos de los seres humanos, porque nuestra piel es más dura -interrumpió Emmett-, de belleza sobrenatural, tez pálida, facciones perfectas, tenemos súper fuerza, podemos correr tan rápido como un auto de carreras, un sentido del olfato, oído y vista muy agudos, somos inmortales, podemos quedarnos sin respirar por un tiempo indefinido… -lo único que escuchaba Rita era bla, bla, bla, mientras se quedaba abobaba mirando a Carlisle. Hasta este punto:-. Y algunos de nosotros tenemos dones -concluyó Emmett.

Entonces Rita sacó de su bolso, su pluma a vuelapluma y una libretita donde empezó a escribir sola por arte de magia.

- ¿Acabas de decir que tienen dones? ¿Como de qué tipo? -ahora mostraba total interés.

- Yo tengo el don de ver el futuro, aunque sea subjetivo -se adelantó a decir Alice.

Como Rita puso cara de "what'" Alice le aclaró.

- Osea que no siempre es como lo veo, puede cambiar. El futuro no está escrito.

- Una psíquica, psicópata y farsante, además -apuntó Rita.

- Oiga yo no soy una psíquica, psicópata y farsante, además -se defendió Alice.

Rita hizo caso omiso del comentario.

- ¿Alguien más tiene súper poderes?

Alice gruñó.

- Yo puedo cambiar el estado de ánimo de las personas -dijo Jasper-. Si hay tensión pueda apaciguarla, si hay exalto, relajarla; o si hay aburrimiento puedo animarlos, sólo con pensarlo.

- Ja, qué bien; un animador de fiestas.

A Rita la hacía gracia todo eso, soltó una gran carcajada. Pero a Jasper no, además de su comentario ofensivo hacia Alice. Le quería chupar toda la sangre.

- Yo puedo leer las mentes de los demás -dijo Edward sin que nadie le pregunte.

Rita se calló.

- Y yo que pensé que eras decente. Hurgador de mentes. ¡Chismoso!

Rita acercó más su silla hacia Carlisle, alejándose de Edward. Éste puso los ojos en blanco. "_Mejor para mí"._ Pensó.

- Entonces, ¿alguien más? Que tenga un súper poder normal, por favor -cada vez estaba más cerca de Carlisle.

_¡Hola! _

_Como habrán visto ya estoy con otra nueva historia, es muy corta así que no se aburrirán esperando por nuevos capítulos, si tiene rating_(?)_ habrá actualización pronta_ :)

_Saludos_ ñ.ñ


	2. Chica superpoderosa

_Es importante -si les interesa- que lean mi nota al final para evitar más/posibles confusiones futuras_ (?)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chica Super Poderosa<span>**

_- Entonces, ¿alguien más? Que tenga un súper poder normal, por favor -Rita estaba cada vez estaba más cerca de Carlisle._

- Emm… yo -Bella dudó un instante entre si contestar o no.

- ¿Tú? Ok, cuéntame algo coherente, lo primero que sería en esta noche -dijo exultante Rita.

- Bueno… tengo el poder de hacer un campo de protección, como un escudo. -No sabía si esto conformaría a Rita así que se atrevió a añadir-: Cuando lo activo, ningún don o "súper poder" puede derrotarme -concluyó Bella.

O.o -ésa fue la cara de Rita- a que no se esperaba esto. ¡A que no!

- ¡Serás noticia, jovencita! -Rita brincó de su asiento y empezó a gritar- Ya me imagino los titulares de todos los diarios. En primera plana del Profeta, "CHICA VAMPIREZA NOS AYUDA A DERROTAR AL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO". Sííí. Yo, Rita Skeeter, reportera del periódico mágico más popular, haré el descubrimiento jamás soñado, ni siquiera el cara rajada de Harry Potter se la creerá, já, con que el Elegido, ¿eh? Y eso que Dumbledore lo está instruyendo bien en la magia oscura.

"Seré reconocida a nivel mundial y todos querrán saber de primera mano la historia completa, y claro, yo con gusto se las daré cuantas veces quiera. Y publicaré mi libro, de cómo yo, accedí flexiblemente el hacerles una entrevista a unos simples vampiros, en donde una resultó ser toda un arma, muy poderosa. La comunidad mágica estará eternamente agradecida conmigo, por aportarles tan provechosa información. ¡Ya me vi…!" -Rita parloteaba y nadie le entendía nada, además de que ni siquiera le prestaban atención a su increíble ensoñación.

Rita se pasó una mano por la sudorosa frente y tomó entre sus manos a la pluma a vuelapluma y dijo con una amplia sonrisa típica de un idiota demente:

- Creo, mis agradables huéspedes, que es momento de un descanso. Relájense por favor -dijo la muy hipócrita.

Aunque claro, no era necesario que les dijera a los Cullen que se relajaran, sólo era otra humana alucinada con ellos, lo normal, pero para la manada de lobos era algo incómodo seguir de pie. Carlisle lo notó y se paró para cederle su asiento a Leah, total que a él no le importaba estar de pie en ningún momento, claro que no. Edward, con su maravilloso don, y no "súper poder", supo lo que Carlisle estaba por hacer justo a continuación, e hizo lo mismo; Leah, no aceptaría asiento sólo para ella, así que si lo hacía alguien más o todos, tal vez ella cediera. Pero Rita, tan inoportuna como siempre, pasó justo por ahí porque era el camino para ir al baño, y vio cómo el vampiro se paraba para irse.

Si hubiera estado en otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado que se fuera. Lo único que le importaba ahora era, ir al baño que ya estaba apunto de reventar, y la chica súper poderosa y hacerla noticia, pero, ¿y si luego todos se iban? ¿Y si la chica lo hacía igualmente?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó alterada Rita.

- No -contestó Carlisle- es sólo que nuestros amigos los _metamorfos_ no se sienten muy a gusto estando parados, por eso les íbamos a ceder nuestros lugares.

Uh, con que eso era todo. ¡Qué paz!

- Ah… Sí, claro. Haberlo dicho antes, mis queridos -con un movimiento de la varita, Rita hizo aparecer ocho sillas de madera de la nada, algo que muchos magos no hubieran creído que ella lo habría hecho por sí sola- ¡divinamente!

- Gracias. -fue la respuesta por parte de Carlisle y todos se acomodaron en los asientos, mientras Rita salía disparada hacia el baño.

* * *

><p><em><em>Es algo corto el capítulo pero ya está<em> ;)  
><em>Gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y por adelantado a los que leyeron este, y a los que leyeron y comentaron el anterior y los que leyeron y no comentaron, y a los que leyeron y comentarán es<em>te y a los que leyeron pero no comentaran este y a todos. Gracias_ :)

_Si les interesa tengo otro fanfic de Twilight pero es más serio y más largo, para los que gusten_  
><em>¡Saluditos!<em> ñ.ñ

* * *

><p><strong><span>UNA NOTAACLARACIÓN/RESPUESTA DE RR IMPORTANTE**

A la chica _MarieAliceHaleCullen_ que comentó el primer capítulo y que no creo que vaya a leer esto porque dijo que le había decepcionado la historia:

Dijiste que creías que el fic estaba basado en el libro "Entrevista con el vampiro" de Anne Rice y que habías cometido un error garrafal al leerme; en primer lugar, creo que el fanfic está muy claro que es de Twilight, lo puse muy bien cuando edité la "New Story" y dice Rita Skeeter, supongo que tampoco sabrás que no es un personaje de Rice. Además de que no sé si sepas pero es ILEGAL escribir fanfics de ella –Anne Rice-, no me preguntes porqué a ella no le gusta .

Y en segundo; no, no tengo _disclaimer, _porque no necesito decirle a toda la gente que los personajes y la obra NO son míos, supongo que el fenómeno de Meyer es demasiado popular para decirles que nada de esto me pertenece ¡por Dios! No lo robé de alguien desconocido; además no es obligatorio ponerlo en una página donde se supone que todos escribimos en base de terceros. Pero lo que sí tengo en un _summary_ y ahí dice muy claro "Entrevista que hace Rita Skeeter a los vampiros de Crepúsculo y a sus amigos los hombres lobo." ¿Así o aún no se entiende?

Lo que creo que sí es mi culpa, es haber tomado el mismo título de ya mencionada escritora, pero no creo que sea ilegal ya que el título completo ("Entrevista con el vampiro por Rita Skeeter") hace una total diferencia al original… pero si quieres lo puedo cambiar que eso a mí no me quita un brazo.

Por último –y esto va para todos- quiero decir que si hay otra equivocación como esta, les digo que no es mi culpa el que no sepan dónde buscar lo que quieran leer; estoy totalmente segura de que esta historia está en la sección de Twilight, y sobre todo que dice que es un _crossover_ con Harry Potter; y estoy MUCHO MÁS segura de que ni el canon, ni los personajes, ni el universo me pertenecen… solo las idioteces que se me ocurrieron que hagan los personajes ya existentes.

Con mucho respeto te digo que para la próxima pongas más atención a lo que te encuentras en internet, _MarieAliceHaleCullen. _

* * *

><p><em>Y creo que eso es todo; lo dejo no vaya a ser que las notas sean más largas que el capítulo <em>:o_ Hasta la próxima actualización_ :)


	3. Hospitalaria

**Hospitalaria**

Cuando Rita salió del baño, ordenó a Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, que todos fueran más hospitalarios con sus invitados.

- A los que les hago la entrevista -había dicho Rita-. Ah, y lo cargas a mi cuenta -Rita esbozó una sonrisita algo rara ante esa idea.

- ¡Como cambias de opinión mujer! -exclamó Tom- Habías dicho que serían pocos nada más. Me traes a todo un batallón y ahora quieres que los atienda bien, además, ¡tú nunca me has pagado! -le contestó el tabernero.

- Escúchame bien idiota -Rita se acercó a sí a Tom jalándolo del cuello de su camisa-. _Esta_ noticia es muy importante, será mundialmente conocida, y, cuando la gente sepa dónde ocurrió mi gran descubrimiento, tu maldito pub obtendrá bastante prestigio como para remodelarlo de una vez por todas como cincuenta veces enteras. Así que, o me atiendes bien a esos inmortales y los sus perros o, invento una plaga de hongo negro en este lugar -amenazó- Tú decides, Tom. -dijo como si en realidad creyera que Tom se opondría.

Tom, se dio por vencido y finalmente cedió.

- Está bien, ¿qué quieres que les dé? -preguntó abatido.

Rita sonrió en señal de triunfo.

El clan de vampiros y la manada de lobos, estaban aun más incómodos de lo que habían estado en ese lugar durante la entrevista. Pues como Rita había dado instrucciones de que sus invitados fueran bien atendidos, así fue. Y así sea, Amén.

Minutos antes de que se reanudara la entrevista con "los invitados", que en realidad, de ahora en adelante se tornaría sólo alrededor de Bella, Tom, le dijo a una de las brujas empleadas del Caldero Chorreante, que les sirviera algunos bocadillos a las "personas" que tenían la entrevista con Rita Skeeter. Así fue, y así sea, Amén.

A las personas corpulentas y de piel bronceada, les dieron pastel de hígado seco. Y es que Rita no dejó pasar inadvertidamente el dato de que ellos eran hombres lobo, y por extraño que pereciera había también una mujer loba; les sirvieron en platos que sólo a los muggles se les ocurriría darles de comer a sus perros.

A las personas de tez blanca y pálida, les dieron unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, pero no estaban selladas cuando se las sirvieron, pues, esas botellas, que minutos antes habían sido bebidas por otras brujas y magos, fueron lavadas a fondo, sustituyendo luego su contenido original, por sangre. Pero no cualquier tipo de sangre, a los vampiros tan importantes como lo eran los invitados de Rita Skeeter la periodista, sólo les servirían sangre de centauro.

Y creo que no contaban en que uno de esos vampiros aun no tenía un completo control con respecto a la sangre, y menos si era sangre semi-humana…

Eso era jugar con fuego…

* * *

><p><em>Pff, sólo son dos letras, pero el miércoles temprano ya subo el que sigue; espero los tomatazos...<em>


	4. Por entrometida

**Por entrometida**

Rita Skeeter regresó del baño después de unos rápidos cuarenta y ocho escasos minutos. Ahora con un maquillaje nuevo y una blusa limpia pero del mismo color verde canario, porque la otra estaba demasiado sudada como para seguir usándola el resto del día. Sus uñas morado uva de cinco centímetros cada una, tamborileaban sobre su libretita de apuntes, donde la pluma a vuela pluma llevaba escrita toda la entrevista hasta entonces.

La razón por la que Rita se encontraba tan impaciente, era, porque curiosamente después de que ella había llegado de su visita al baño, los invitados-amigos-mascotas de sus entrevistados los enigmáticos Cullen, habían decidido que también era hora de hacer uso de las instalaciones sanitarias del Caldero Chorreante. Todos ellos estaban en la cola para hacer pis, y por lo visto, llevaban muy llena la vejiga.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué tardarán tanto? -se preguntó Rita en voz alta- ¿No podemos empezar sin ellos?

- ¡Que no! -le respondió de mala gana Emmett por décima vez en los últimos siete minutos.

- ¿Y por qué? A ellos no les haré preguntas, no me interesa en absoluto su vida. A mí me inquieta más la Chica Maravilla -rezongó Rita.

- Pero yo me niego a responder cualquier otra tonta de sus preguntas sin ellos -le contestó Bella.

Rita se levantó de su asiento afelpado rojo y se le acercó peligrosamente a Bella.

- ¿Insinúas que mis preguntas son tontas, chiquilla? -inquirió acusadoramente.

- Sí, eso dije -la retó Bella-. Pero sin ofender -se acobardó al último instante.

- ¿Y sabes acaso quién soy yo? -le volvió a preguntar Rita acercándosele aún más.

- ¿Eh?

- Soy escritora del más grandioso libro sobre la biografía del mago más ruco de todos los tiempos, reportera del Profeta, editora de mi propia columna de consejos en Corazón de Bruja, poeta, y compositora de los más exitosos hits de las Brujas de Macbeth, entre ellos "Estrellita donde estás" y "Sapo verde eres tú". No puedes decir que mis preguntas son tontas entonces, ya que estoy mucho más especializada y preparada que todos ustedes juntos en una bola cubierta con caramelo achocolatado, vinagre, huevecillos de hada, excremento de dragón y empanadas de hígado seco extraído del estómago de una cabra, alias, bezoar, aunque ni eso los salvaría de un envenenamiento prematuro. ¿Entiendes?

Bella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza una vez.

- En ese caso no vuelvas a retarme, joven vampiresa de extraños ojos rojos que no combinan… con tu nariz.

_¿Ojos rojos?_, se preguntó a sí misma Bella, y todos lo demás hicieron lo mismo. Por instinto propio se voltearon a verla, y, efectivamente, Bella traía ahora unos ojos carmín intenso. Y al encontrarse su mirada con la de sus hermanos, Bella igualmente pudo comprobar que no sólo ella tenía ojos rojos. _¿Cómo era eso posible?_

- Disculpe señora, pero ¿nos podría decir qué tipo de sangre nos ha ofrecido en éstas botellas? -preguntó Carlisle.

- De centauro, ¿por qué? -se inquietó Rita-. No estará amarga, ¿verdad? -dijo algo preocupada, tomó una de las botellas a medio tomar que estaba más cerca de ella, y trató de verle el fondo volteándola por si encontraba alguna fecha específica de caducidad-. Aquí no dice na…

Rita no pudo terminar de empezar a dar sus explicaciones de por qué misteriosamente una botella de cerveza de mantequilla no traía impresa la fecha de caducidad de la sangre de centauro; porque, una botella de cerveza no trae tapa de rosca, y para mala suerte de la alfombra de imitación Persa original, quedó manchada de sangre, todo por la viveza de Rita.

Lo último que Rita vio, fue cómo un par de asesinos ojos rojos fuego carmesí, la acechaban muy apetitosamente, y después se abalanzaban hacia ella. Después ya no supo nada más.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que aquí terminó esto ._. fue una historia muy simple la verdad... espero los tomatazos u.u<em>

_NOTA: Las verdaderas canciones de las Brujas de Macbeth (The Weird Sisters) son Magic Works y Do the Hippogriff, aunque no sé si esas las escribió también Rita xD_


End file.
